cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Redeemer
The Redeemer is Brotherhood of Nod's epic unit in Kane's Wrath. Background After their first encounter with a MARV, Nod realized they could lose control of the red zones and needed a unit to counter GDI's new weapon. Using covert forces, Nod forces under LEGION's command succeeded in raiding a ZOCOM MARV production center and capturing a Reclamator Hub. Using GDI's construction plans and the Avatar's basic design, Nod then started developing its own 'Epic Unit'. The Redeemer was essentially a gargantuan quadrupedal mechanized walker, based on the fundamental design of the Avatar Warmech, though more significantly armed and armoured. It is armed with a Obelisk-based tri-part laser on its left hand, which is able to cut through the heaviest of armour. It is also equipped with a Rage Generator, which has the ability to temporarily inflict insanity on enemy units, causing them to attack each other. The Redeemer also possesses two MARV-derived infantry hardpoints that can be upgraded at the commander's discretion. The Redeemer served as a symbol for the Brotherhood, whose power is the representation of Kane's own presence. Weaponry The Redeemer was armed with a long-range tri-part laser derived from the Obelisk of Light. The laser basically split into 3 beams that were capable of sweeping a small area to lay waste to squads of infantry, providing it a certain amount of effectiveness against infantry, although it's only marginal and since infantry spreading out can usually minimized casualties. The Redeemer could also bolster its already formidable laser, like the Avatar. However, unlike its predecessor, which destroyed Nod vehicles for added firepower, infantry sacrifice their weapons to the Redeemer, possibly traveling within the Redeemer to operate the weapons. These upgrades depend on the units 'redeemed': *Militants, Confessor Cabal and Awakened: Anti-infantry autocannon. Commonly regarded as the least useful upgrade. *Militant rocket squad: Anti-armor and anti-aircraft rocket launcher. *Saboteur: An automatic repair module. An additional Saboteur will double the healing rate. This is more important for the Redeemer than the other epic units because Nod lacks any repair units. So unless it has this upgrade, a Redeemer can only be repaired by bringing back to its player's base. *Black Hand troopers: Anti-infantry and anti-structure flamethrower. They will fire at anything in range, even at targets the Redeemer isn't focusing on. However, Black Hand soldiers with the Purifying Flame upgrade will lose it upon entering a Redeemer. *Tiberium trooper: Anti-infantry/anti-structure Tiberium sprayer (though it is overall inferior in power to the flamethrowers given by the Black Hand, but they had a longer range, in addition to being able to slow down vehicles). Another weapon was the glowing device on the Redeemer's back, the Rage Generator, which was able to drive enemy units into a frenzy, causing them to ignore Nod units and attack one another, disobeying their commanders' orders. Units that were already targeting something were not affected. The Rage Generator had no effect on defensive structures (though the structures would attack affected units). The Redeemer can crush any non-epic unit by simply walking over them, thanks to its size, though its slow speed can prevent it from taking advantage of it. Its armor and bulk prevented its legs from being destroyed by Commandos. Production However, the production of such a device was resource-intensive; its size was roughly twice that of a standard Avatar. In addition, it required its own production structure, the Redeemer Engineering Facility, to deploy. The expense and technical expertise required for the walker's construction is so great that a commander was allowed to have only one Redeemer under his or her command at a time. However, those commanders who distinguished themselves through capturing rogue sub-factions were awarded with the option of constructing additional Redeemer units, up to a total of 3. However, each Redeemer, as a symbol of Kane himself, must have had its own Redeemer Engineering Facility. In-game The Redeemer is undoubtedly the best Epic Unit for countering other epic units, though it is likely to come off heavily damaged even if it wins. Its laser is extremely effective in destroying single Targets, like Tier 3 units, dealing high damage to a single target. In contrast, the MARV does moderate damage over a relatively large area and the Eradicator deals high damage over a line in a similar fashion to the Devastator Warship. This is partly due to the design history of the Redeemer, being based on the Avatar and designed specifically to counter ZOCOM's MARV. However, it only features 2 infantry hardpoints (partly due to the need to fit the Rage Generator on the top). The MARV, on the other hand, features 4 and the Eradicator has 3. Of the 3 epic units, the Redeemer is the most vulnerable to mass attacks since its main weapon is the most ill-suited to dealing with multiple targets and the Redeemer can't move and fire its laser at the same time, though the Rage Generator does help with countering them, though its not guaranteed. Redeemers who possess two flamethrower mounts, in contrast, can deal with mass amounts of infantry with stunning ease, although mass tank rushes still pose a problem. Redeemers armed with Flamethrowers will fire at anything in range with the flamethrowers, making them quite effective if they happened to be parked in the enemy's base. Nod and the Marked of Kane's Cloaking Field can also vastly increase the survivability of the Redeemer, giving it another edge over the MARV or Eradicator. However, unlike the other two, the Redeemer does not generate funds in any way or form (it can neither process Tiberium nor can it recycle destroyed units). Also, Nod lacks the ability to repair the Redeemer while it is away from a friendly base. The Redeemer's greatest weakness is the same as that of other epic units: it can't attack air units with its main weapon. While garrisoned rocket squads can attack air units, they aren't very reliable and effective for that task. Coupled with it having the weakest armor the epic units, this generally means that it's also the most vulnerable. Unlike its smaller cousins (Avatars and Purifiers), Redeemers do not leave a husk when destroyed, meaning they cannot be stolen by the enemy. This also means that in the event where one of these war machines fall, a Nod commander will have to deploy a new one. Bear in mind that the Redeemer the player has to deploy in Africa can be sometimes bugged, firing its laser at a less than half the rate of fire the normal Redeemer has. This could be due to the fact that the one deployed in Africa is the very first prototype, while all the Redeemers after that one could be the finished design. This may not be a bug. Assessment Pros *Extremely powerful in one-on-one fights, can counter other epic units in one-on-one battles *Outranges most defenses and non-artillery units *Rage Generator can turn hostiles (even Commandos and other epic units) against each other *Can crush any non-epic unit *Fastest epic unit *Extremely heavy armour *Not vulnerable to Commando *Has the most powerful precision weapon of all the epic units. Cons *Has no way of generating resources, unlike Eradicators or MARVs *Still slow for a large walker despite it being faster than MARVs *Cannot attack air units by default *The Rage Generator does not affect units already targeting something *Expensive and requires its own production structure *Can only garrison 2 squads, and also limited in choice *Does not do area damage like the MARV or Eradicator *Cannot fire while moving *Even if garissoned with Rocket squads, one rocket turret is still ineffective against aircraft and vehicles. Deployment The Redeemer was first used in Africa, after Nod scouts reported the existence of the MARV. After destroying the MARV and capturing data from the Reclamator Hub there, LEGION was instructed to construct a Redeemer. After destroying another 2 MARVs, the Redeemer laid waste to ZOCOM's 2 bases in the area. There are also unconfirmed reports that LEGION used the Redeemer again to battle with an elite Traveler-59 Eradicator and that he used as many as 3 Redeemers (1 from the Marked of Kane, another from the Black Hand and yet another from the baseline Nod faction) to reclaim the Tacitus. After receiving Black Hand and Brotherhood reinforcements, LEGION proceeded to construct 2 additional Redeemers, which he then used to annihilate all resistance with. The Redeemer was not seen in the Fourth Tiberium War having been replaced by the new Avatar and Widow units. Quotes *"They are like ants" *"Kane is all" *"Operation engaged!" *"Vector pathed!" *"To battle!" *"Onward to victory!" *"Retreat!" *"It is not possible!" *"I kill!" *"Count to ten!" *"I live" *"I will crush them all" *"The Redeemer has risen!" *"Spreading the joy!" *"Die!" *"Redeemer engaged!" *"Engage!" *"Out of my way" *"Crush them" *"Raising unrest" *"If it is Kane's will" *"Redemption!" Gallery Image:Redeemer.jpg | The first Redeemer out of its factory Image:Redeemer Hi-Rez.jpg | The Redeemer with its full power Image:Redeemer Concept.jpg|Concept art File:CNCKW_Redeemer.jpg|A ungarrison Redeemer File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Gun_Turret.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with Redeemer Militants, Confessor Cabal, and Awakened File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Rocket_Turret.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with Militant rocket squad File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Self_Repair.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with Saboteur File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Flame_Turret.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with Black Hand File:KW_Redeemer_Icons.jpg|Icons See also * Epic Unit ** MARV ** Eradicator Hexapod Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Epic Unit Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Kane's Wrath Nod Arsenal Category:Elite Units